James T Kirk
by K Finance
Summary: John reminisces about how his life has change since going to Atlantis. Rated K for safety.


Author: K Finance

Topic: Stargate Atlantis

Character: John Sheppard

Genera: Memory/romance

Time Frame: Post season five. Years into the future. It involves more than one promotion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate or Star trek franchises. I wouldn't mind to though.

Authors note: I know that the ranking system for star trek is like the navy and Stargate the Air force but please bear with me!

James T. Kirk

Sheppard could remember when he used to be called "Kirk" by his friends in the air force and in school. Rodney McKay had particularly like to use the name as an insult to him. But John knew that he was not like the Captain in the Star trek series, for instance it had been along time since he was a captain, heck it had been a long time since he was a Lt. Colonel. So much had changed in his life since he took his first trip through the gate so many years before. He had gotten remarried, he had kids and he was now a general. If someone had asked him if he thought this was how his life would turn out he would have suggested that they get their head checked out.

When he went to Atlantis his life turned around, he got a new start with people who didn't know him as the one who disregarded orders, with the exception of Colonel Summner. John had come to terms with what had happened with the help of his wife. Rodney and Jennifer were not the only ones who found love in Atlantis. Upon returning to the Pegasus galaxy after the wraith tried to attach Earth in their super hive, Teyla had found out that the wraith had finally brought their full wrath down upon her people. With no other home left she asked the SGC if she could have what Vala and Teal'c had a place on a SGC mission and a home on earth, the president agreed.

John remembered how they found out about Torin. The team was on one of the balconies having lunch one day and Torin was with them, he had eaten and wanted to play so John gave the toddler his vest, after he took out the dangerous things of course. Torin was amusing him self with the Velcro when he found the life signs detector. At the time he was wearing the vest so he half shuffled, half stumbled up to his mother and showed her the pretty blinking dots that he had made show up. The team could tell that something was up because Teyla didn't usually get such a surprised look on her face. She told Torin to go and show him. When Torin arrived at his side he shoved the active detector in his face. The shock was there for him too. He looked at Teyla and saw the saw things in her eyes that he was feeling. Shock, confusion but there was also relief there too. All the time this was going on Rodney was yammering about what the big deal was. Neither Teyla nor John heard him. John remembered how they both got up and left McKay and Ronon sitting there. There was no talk between them as they walked solemnly to the infirmary. They went to be sure even though they both knew the answer. Torin was not Kanann's son he was John's. That day seemed so long ago as John looked back on it.

Torin was not a toddler anymore. He was in his first year of high school now. John knew what he had with Teyla; he knew that she was the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was his other half, she kept him calm when he was going to do something he shouldn't, and she helped him finally come to terms with the death of Col. Summner. John remembered saying that he would never marry again, but that was before he knew Teyla. John knew that he was not like James T. Kirk for another reason. Kirk was always moving from woman to woman never staying longer than two days max. John knew he was different; he could have had that life if he had wanted but he chose one with Teyla instead.

"I am not James T. Kirk" John said aloud.

"What was that" he had woken his wife up

"Nothing, go back to sleep" said John as he smoothed Teyla's with his hand

"I am General John Sheppard." he said to himself more quietly than before. He had to say it to remind himself just how far he had come.


End file.
